The present invention relates to an improved front panel assembly for an electronic device such as an automotive radio, which front panel provides particular ease of installation.
Automotive radios are typically installed behind instrument panels. In one prior art approach a radio is provided with a central control panel and two mounting posts, one on either side of the central control panel. The radio is typically mounted to the instrument panel from behind by pushing the central control panel and the two mounting posts through preformed openings in the instrument panel. Installation is then completed by installing cover plates to cover the openings in the instrument panel and then installing knobs on the mounting posts. This prior art approach provides a radio of conventional appearance; that is, a central control panel bracketed on both sides by knobs.
This prior art approach provides the disadvantage that cover plates suitable for each intended installation must be provided with the radio. Furthermore, the use of knobs on either side of the central control panel may not be optimal for modern electronic radios in which a relatively large number of push button controls may be required.